chanpagen supernova
by lifeline501
Summary: The D4's are a Alist girl clique at her new school,but when you get mix in with a plan hatched by yugi you makes the mistake of falling for Seto Kaiba the exboyfriend of serenity wheeler head of the d4 girls
1. the new school

**CHAMPAGEN SUPERNOVA**

Ok you're new to domino city, when you get you school things are very different from what you thought it would be like, you are A 16 years old. You moved from (the always favourite) EGYPT and have never been to a school before. The characters and personalities are very different from the series, they are aged 16-17 Joey ands serenity aren't related and mai is 16. When the writing is like **_this, it's your thoughts_**. Well enjoy

'Ok? You ready'? Your mom calls

'I think so'. You say putting on your coat

'It's your big day' your mom begins sobbing.

_**I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school, but you know, this usually happens when the kids is like four **_**_Until today, I was home-schooled. My mom what offered a job at university and we moved from Egypt back home. So it was goodbye Egypt _**_**and hello high school. **__**You walk into your new high school the hall is packed with kids your ages it quite over whelming you've never really seen so much people you own age.**_

'Hi'. You say sitting down to talk to one of the students.

I don't know if anyone told you about me.

'I'm a new student here'.

'My name is ...'.

He stares at you and snaps,

'Talk to me again

And I'll kick your ass'.

'You don't wanna sit there. Marik istar's girl friend is gonna sit there'. Says a voice from behind just as you where about to sit down. You get up to look who it was but as soon as you do a girl snaps around you and bumps you out of the way.

'Hey, baby'. The girls who just took your sit says as she turns to her boyfriend.

'Hey, everybody'. The teacher begins as she enters the room. You walk up to her to introduce yourself, but as you do the teacher snaps around quickly.

'Oh, God, I'm so sorry'. you look in horror as you see the thing she was holding has just poured all over T-shirt. Im so sorry you start to say, but just as you do she cuts you off.

'It's not you. I'm bad luck'. The teacher simple says smiling.

'Ms. Black'? The principle begins enters the room and walks over to the two of you. He stares at her, who looks at him infamously, it hits her then as to why.

'My T-shirt's stuck

to me, isn't it'? Ms Black looks down, and just as she assumed it was.

- 'Yeah', you say meekly

- 'Fantastic', she puts down her cup at wipes pointlessly at the stain as the principle scrambles out of the room.

When she gives up with the stain she turns to you then to the class, 'Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us, She just moved here All the way from Egypt'.

'Her name is... '.

'And...

...if you need anything or if you

Wanna talk to somebody...'

'Thanks', you say.

'Maybe some other time,

When my shirt isn't see-through, she smiles'.

'OK', you return the smile, and take a seat.

'OK. Good day, everybody', ms black goes to take her seat at the head of the class room.

* * *

**_The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the_ _most random things._**

- Where are you going?

- Oh, I have to go to the bathroom.

- You need the lavatory pass.

- OK. Can I have the lavatory pass?

- Nice try. Have a seat.

_**I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me.**_

- Don't read ahead!

- No green pen!

- No food in class!

_**I had a lot of friends in Egypt, **__**But so far, none in domino.

* * *

**_

'Hey. How was your first day'? Someone calls from behind you.

'Is that your natural hair colour'? He started examining your hair.

- Yeah,

- It's gorgeous.

'Thank you', you pull your hair back shyly.

'See, this is the colour I want', he turns to his friend running his fingers trough his own hair this time.

'This is Joey. He's... different but you get used to it'.

- I'm yugi.

- Hi, I'm... .

'Do you guys know where Room G is'?

"Health, Tuesday/Thursday,

Room G ."

'I think that's in the back building', yugi says nudging Joey

- Yeah, that's in the back building. Joey says standing straight

- Yeah, we'll take you there, yugi grabs your arm and pulls you along.

'Thanks', you say stumbling to keep up.

'Watch out, please!

New meat coming through'! Joey yells making a path in the hall.

"Health. Spanish." yugi says looking at you timetable, you're taking Applied math?

- Yeah, I like math.

- Why?

'Because it's the same

In every country'.

'That's beautiful. This girl is deep', joey says takeing the timetable and looking it over.

'Where's the back building'? You say as you walk around out side

'It burned down', yugi says flopping back onto the grass.

'Won't we get in some

Sort of trouble for this'? You look around, you are out side way at the back of the school field near some trees.

'Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends'. Yugi says propping himself agents a tree.

_**I know it's wrong to skip class, but yugi said we were friends.And I was in no position to pass up friends.I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class.

* * *

**_

(It went something like this)

Don't have sex. Because you

Will get pregnant and die.

Don't have sex

In the missionary position,

Don't have sex standing up.

Just don't do it, promise?

* * *

'Why didn't they just keep

Home-schooling you'? Yugi asks.

'They wanted me to get socialized', you said smoothing out your skirt.

'Oh, you'll get socialized, all right.

A little slice like you', Joey grind

- What are you talking about?

- You're a regulation hottie.

- What?

'How do you spell your Name again...'? Yugi asks holding to his knee a note book.

'It's... '.

'Yeah, I'm gonna call you... '.he says.

'In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Serenity wheelers gym clothes'? Joey says looking at over at where the next class is having gym.

'Of course all The D4 girls are in the same gym class' yugi snorts.

- Who are the D4 girls?

- They're teen royalty.

'If Domino high wasrolling stone magazine, they would always be on the cover'.

'That one there, that's tea. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. i sat next to her in English last year. She asked me how to spell "banana"'.

'And that little one? That's serenity. She's totally rich because

Her mom invented some sort of new posit'.

'Mai knows Everybody's business. She knows everything

About everyone. That's why her hair is so big.

It's full of secrets'.

'And evil takes a human form in Serenity wheeler. Don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing,

slut-faced ho-bag. But in reality, she is so much more than that'.

'She's the queen bee'.

'The star. Those other two are just her little workers.

She always looks fierce.

She always wins Spring Fling Queen'.

- Who cares? Yugi spits

- I care.

'Every year, the seniors throw this dance its called 'The Spring Fling'. And the favourite to win gets to pick the theme and she's always favourite and always picks it, this year I'm on committee to help with the planning.

'Joey, you've truly Out-gayed yourself'.

'Here. This map is gonna be your guide to Domino high' yugi hands you a paper sketch of your classes and where to go, also a drawing of where to seat at launch.

_**Later on that day the bell rings for lunch you look around with your tray in hand it's just like yugi drew. As you walk over to yugi and joey a chair is kicked out in front of you, you look over to see the three D4 girls looking a at you.

* * *

**_


	2. D4 rules

Champagne supernova

i changed some stuff around like there not called gogo girls anymore(it reaked my head writing that so i changed it ti D4 girls)well this one seto's in and alway love the comments enjoy.

* * *

_**You look at them stunned for a second when you where just about to leave,**_

'Wait. Sit down'. Serenity calls, you look around to yugi and Joey who just shrug, then you look back at her, 'Seriously, sit down, why don't I know you'?

'I'm new. I just moved here from Egypt'.

- What?

- I used to be home-schooled.

'Wait. What'?

- My mom taught me at home...

- No, no. I know what home-school is. I'm not retarded. So you've actually never been to a real school before?

'Shut up'.

- Home-schooled. Huh that's really interesting.

- Thanks.

'But you're, like, really pretty'. You give her an odd look and hesitate for a while.

- uhh.. Thank you.

'So if you're from Egypt...

...why are you white'?

'Oh, my God, Mia, you can't just

Ask people why they're white', Tea said tilting her head.

'Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second'? Serenity says looking at her two friends

'Yeah, sure'. You look over at Joey and Yugi, there just talking to each other as they look over at you probably wondering the same thing you are.

'OK, you should just know

That we don't do this a lot', Serenity begins

'So this is, like, a really big deal. We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week'.

- 'Oh, uhh... ..'But before you could finish Serenity interrupts again.

- 'Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow', she say's getting up and leaving.

* * *

_**That was nice of Serenity, you think standing at you locker, **_

'Hey' you look behind you and see Joey and yugi standing there.

- Oh hi.

- So.

- So what.

- Duhh what did serenity wont.

- Oh she wonts me to have lunch with her everyday this week.

'Omg really, wonder what she's up to', Joey says putting his hand to his chin in thinking pose.

'I don't know she seems sweet'.

'Serenity wheeler is not sweet', yugi say's muffling his bag to one shoulder. 'She's a scum-sucking road whore!'

'She's fabulous, but she's evil'. Joey added

- Why do you hate her?

- What do you mean?

'Serenity. You seem to really hate her'. Yugi just looks away before answering.

'Yes. What's your question'? Yugi is still says still looking away.

'Well, my question is, why'? Yugi's head moves slowly back to centre

'Now, look. This isn't about hating her, OK, I just think that it would be, fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say'. You look at him then Joey

'I don't know'

'Would you just do it? Please'?

'OK, fine'.

* * *

_**By eighth period, I was so happy to get to math class. I mean, I'm good at math. I understand math. Nothing in math class could mess me up.**_

Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow? You look up from the sum the class was trying to work out and look into dark cool blue eyes

**_I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was David,_**

**_And we were.. ..._**

_**It didn't work out.**_

-, what did you get for the answer? A teacher asks

_- He was... ... .. ...hot, you blurt under you breath, the hole class looks back at you, when you snap out of your trace and remember where you looked at the teacher stare right back at you._

'I mean, A-sub-N equals N plus one over four'. You look at the teacher and the class to see if anyone had heard what you said.

'That's right, that's good. Very good'. The teacher turns back to the bored and writes out homework.

'All right, let's talk about your homework.'

The whole class moans in unseen

* * *

'Hey. How was your second day'? you look up the table to see yugi.

- Fine.

- Were people nice?

- No.

- Did you make any friends?

'Yeah sort of'.'

* * *

_**Having lunch with the d4's was like leaving the actual world and entering "Girl World". And Girl World had a lot of rules**._

'You can't wear a tank toptwo days in a row, and you can only wear yourhair in a ponytail once a week.So I guess you picked today. Oh, and we only wear jeansor track pants on FridaysNow, if you break any of these rules,you can't sit with us at lunch.

I mean, not just you. Like, any of us.OK, like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over therewith the art freaks.

Oh, and we always vote before we asksomeone to eat lunch with usbecause you have to be considerateof the rest of the group.Well, I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirtwithout asking your friends firstif it looks good on you'. Serenity turns to her friend to agree.

'I wouldn't' tea adds.

'Right.

Oh, and it's the same with guys'.

'Like, you may think you like someone,

but you could be wrong, im starving' serenity gets up and leaves to go over to a vending machine.

'So have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet'? Mai looks at you with every intension of getting an answer.

'Well, there's this guy in my calculus class...'

- Who is it?

- It's a senior?

- His name's Seto kaiba.

- No!

'Oh, no, you can't like Seto Kaiba. That's Serenity's ex-boyfriend. They went out for a year.' Mai say's

'Yeah, and she was devastated When he broke up with her last summer.'

'I thought she dumped him for Bakura', Mia interrupts.

'OK, irregardless. Ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just, like, the rules of feminism. Don't worry. I'll never tell Serenity what you said. It'll be our little secret'. Tea whispers the final sentence before serenity comes back over and takes her seat.

* * *


	3. that bitch

**CHAMPAGEN SUPERNOVA**

Math Class#

**_Even though I wasn't allowed to like Seto, I was still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And talk to him._**

'Hey!' you say stepping back as Serenity pulls up in her car

'Get in, loser. We're going shopping'.

_**Serenity's like the Barbie doll I never had. I'd never seen anybody**_

_**So glamorous.**_

- So how do you like Domino city?

- It's good.

**_Being at the domino Mall kind of reminded me of being home in Egypt. At the markets it would get so crowded some people would climb on roof tops just so they could get home to avoid the crowds. _**

Serenity House

'Your house is really nice'. You say stepping under a large arched doorway into the main room.

'I know, right'?

'I'm home! Hey, Tara. That's my lil sister'

'Hey' a young girl pops her head up from the couch.

'Hey, hey, hey! How are my best girlfriends'? Serenity's mom steps out from behind a door and give each of us girls a huge. She stops and looks me over.

Hey, Mrs. Wheeler. This is. Mia says pointing to me.

'Hello, sweetheart'. She says hugging me extra hard.

'Welcome to our home'.

'Just want you to know, if you need anything, don't be shy, OK, There are no rules in this house. I'm not like a regular mom. I'm a cool mom. Right, Serenity?

- Please stop talking.

- OK, I'm gonna make you girls a treat'. She says kicking the door closed behind her.

'This is your room'?

'It was my parents' room, but I made them trade me'. She says opening her closed door.

- I haven't looked at that in forever. Tea says pulling out a box from Serenity's closet.

- Come check it out,.

It's our mortification a station Book.

See, every time something unfortunate happens to someone we write about it in here.

- "Isuzu Istar is a grotsky lil byotch."

- Still true.

- "Cathay Webbers is a fat virgin."

- Still half true.

"Yugi motto, dyke."

At Yugi's Shop

-And they have this Book full of embarrassing things they say and write about people.

- About all the people in our grade? What does it say about me? Yugi

asks.

- You're not in it.

- Those bitches. You gotta steal that book.

- No way!

- Oh, come on. We could publish it, and then everybody would see what

an ax-wound she really is.

- I don't steal.

-, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it.

- Oh my God, that's Ms. Black.

- I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs.

'Hey, guys, what's up? I didn't know you worked here'. ms black walks to the counter where the two of you are standing

'Yeah, duel Monsters are my calling'.

- You shopping?

- No, I'm just looking around. Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. And I'll see you guys tomorrow.

- Bye.

- Bye.

'So.. .. What else happened with Serenity'. Yugi says looking to make sure ms black is gone

'I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird.'

'Come on, she's never gonna find out. It'll be like our little secret'.

Later that night on the phone

- Hello? You say answering the phone

- I know your secret.

**_Oh, God, busted._ _Just start apologizing._**

- Secret?

What are you saying about?

- Tea told me that you like Seto Kaiba. I mean, I don't care, do

Whatever you want. But let me just tell you something about Seto

All he cares about is school and his mom and his friends.

- Is that bad?

- But if you like him... Whatever. I mean, I could talk

To him for you if you want.

- Really? You would do that? I mean,

Nothing embarrassing, though, right?

- Oh, no, trust me. I know exactly how to play it.

- But wait. Aren't you so mad

at Tea for telling me?

- No.

- Because if you are, you can tell me. It was a really

Bitchy thing for her to do.

- Yeah, it was pretty bitchy, but I'm not mad. I mean, I guess she

just likes the attention.

- See, Tea? I told you she's not mad at you.

'I can't believe you think I like attention!' Tea says whingeing down the phone.

'OK, love you. See you tomorrow'. Serenity hangs up the phone

**_I had just hade my first three-way calling attack. And with Serenity's blessing, I started talking to Seto more and more. On October 14, he asked me what day it was._**

- It's October 14.

_**Two weeks later, we spoke again.**_

- It's raining.

- Yeah.

**_But I wanted things to move faster._ _So I followed my instincts._**

math class

- Hey, I'm totally lost. Can you help me?

**_I wasn't lost I knew exactly what Ms.Black was talking about_**

- Yeah. he turned around in he's seat and leaned over to look at my answer sheet. It's a factorial, so you multiply each one by N.

**_Wrong._**

- Is that the summation?

- Yeah, they're the same thing.

**_Wrong. He was so wrong._**

- Thanks. I... I get it now.

- We're having a Halloween party at my friend Chris' tonight. You

wanna come?

- Yeah, sure.

- Great. Here's where it is.

- it's a costume party. People get pretty into it.

- OK.

- oh and that flier admits one person only, so don't bring some other

guy with you.

- "kul."

- I meant to say "cool"

- Right. Well... kul.

- See you tonight.

home

_**In the regular world, Halloween is when children dress up in costumes and beg for candy. In Girl World, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girls can**_

**_say anything about it. The hard-core girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears._**

Serenity's house

Doesn't she look great, honey?

- What are you? Her dad chokes out.

- I'm a mouse.

**_Unfortunately, no one told me about the slut rule. So I showed up I dressed like a rotted corpus_**

You enter the house to find all Mai and Tea in the main room standing together you go over to them.

- Hey.

- Why are you dressed so scary?

- It's Halloween.

- Have you seen Seto?

- You know who's looking fine tonight?

- Tristan Taylor.

- OK, you did not just say that.

- What? He's a good kisser.

- Hey! Seto says walking over to you

- Hey.

- You made it.

- And you are... a zombie. Love it. Can I get you something to drink?

- Yeah.

- Be right back.

**Serenity just over heard your conversation with Seto and walked passed you into the kitchen where Seto went to get you two drinks.**

- Hey

- Hey, Serenity didn't you know this was a costume party, that means

You wear something.

- Haha, hey you know that girl ?

- Yeah, she's cool. I invited her tonight.

- Well, be careful because she has a huge crush on you.

- Really? How do you know? Because she told me. She tells everybody.

It's kind of cute, actually. She's like a little girl. She, like,

Writes all over her notebook,

"Mrs. Kaiba."

- Oh, come on.

- Well, who can blame her? I mean, you're gorgeous. And OK, look, I'm not saying she's a stalker, but she saved this Kleenex you used and she said she's gonna do some kind of Egyptian voodoo with it to make you like her.

-What?

**_This was it,_ _Serenity said she would talk_ _to Seto for me, and now she was. You thought looking at the two of them talking in the kitchen. _**

'I know she's kind of socially retarded and weird, but she's my friend, so just promise me you won't make fun of her.'

'Of course I'm not gonna make fun of her.'

**_How could Yugi hate Serenity she was such a good..._**

**_Slut! You look in horror as Serenity started to kiss Seto right there in front of you._**


	4. Jingle bell rock

**Champagne supernova**

**R&R**

* * *

'What are you doing? You broke up with me'. Seto said pushing her away.

'That's crazy. Why would I break up with you'? Serenity pulled him closer and began running her fingers through his hair.

**_I had never felt this feeling before. how do I, what do i? I could hear my heartbeat in my ears .My stomach felt like it was_ _going to fall out._ _I had this lump in my throat like_ _after you dry-swallow a big pill._**

**_I hated Serenity. I hated her!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She took him back. Serenity took seto back.'

- Oh, no………………………….

- Why would she do that?

- Because she's a life-ruiner.

'She ruins people's lives. Like when her and Yugi'.

'Joey shut it'

- We're gonna do something.

- We are? But what?

- Well take something from her.

And what might that be'. Joey looked on with interest.

'Serenity would be nothing without

Her high-status man candy...

...technically good physique...

...and ignorant band of loyal followers. Now, if we want this to work, your gonna have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do it?

- I can do it.

- OK, let's rock this bitch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy._**

'Serenity wanted me to tell you that she was trying to hook you up with Seto, but he was just interested in getting her back. And that's not Serenity's fault.' Tea was so full of shit but…..

- No, I know.

- OK, so you're not mad at Serenity?

- God, no.

- Oh, OK, good. Come sit with us.

'What is that?' As you sit you see serenity and seto are at your table talking.

'It's called the South Beach Fat Flush'. Serenity says, she doesn't even look at you as you all sit down with them.

'and all you drink is cranberry juice for hours'. Seto and serenity are looking at the drink she has in her hand.

- It's cranberry juice cocktail. It's all sugar. I wanna lose pounds.

- You're crazy.

- Why don't you wear your hair like that? You hair looks so sexy pushed back. , will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back.

**_Serenity was dangling Seto in front of me on purpose. Like he was here prize over me._**

'Your hair looks sexy pushed back.' I sounded quite came for a girl on the edge

**_in Girl World, all the fighting had to be sneaky. This was her punching me in the face._**

- All this cranberry juice is making me break out.

- Wait, I have this really good skin stuff I'll bring you.

- OK.

**_You must keep your eyes open for opportunities for sabotage._**

later that day

- Serenity. Here you go it's the cream.

- Thank you.

**_we had to crack Tea Grainger we crack tea and we crack the lock on Serenity's whole dirty history._**

- All right, let's reconvene tonight.

- I can't.

- I have to go to Serenity's practice for the talent show.

- We're doing a dance to this song...

- "Jingle Bell Rock."

- You guys know that song?

'Everybody in the English-speaking world knows that song'. Joey said pulling his hair back.

'They do it every year'. Yugi adds

'Well, I have to learn it. look there's Serenity' yugi looks back to you.

'Go'.

- Hey.

- Why were you talking to yugi motto?

- I don't know, I mean, he's so weird.

- he's so pathetic.

- Let me tell you something about yugi motto.

'We used to date like 2 years ago.

I know, right. It's so embarrassing. I don't even... Whatever.

So then in eighth grade, I started

going out with friends, you know guys who I was just like friendly with, And yugi was, like, weirdly jealous or something.

So he.. I mean I dumped him, he was like obsessed with me so he had to go.

So when we went back to school after the summer, he was so weird always watching me, what a pedo, right.

Then no one talked to him, because he was a sexual graved psycho, so he left and came back in the fall for high school, he was still totally weird and I guess he's gay know or something.

'So are you gonna send any candy canes?' You say pointing to the Christmas candy stand.

No. I don't send them, I just get them.

'So you better send me one, byotch. Well Love you bye.

**_I was definitely sending her one. I was gonna use three candy canes_**

**_To crack Tea granger._**

Three, please.

---------------------------------------------**english class----------------------------------------------------**

Knock knock' Joey entered the class room in a Santa suit and a bag full of candy canes.

- Candy cane-mail!

- OK, hurry up. The teacher said stopping class.

'Tristan Taylor?

Two for you.'

'Aliesa storm?' Joey looked around the room.

Four for you, aliesa storm.

You go, Aliesa storm.

And……………………………. Joey acted as if he didn't know her by turning around looking for her.

'Do we have a ………………………………….here,

Oh, ………………………, here you go. One for you.'

'Me……..' tea was cut of by Joey before she could finish

'Bye'. And with that Joey left.

'Who's that from?' Tea asks leaning over.

"Thanks for being such

a great friend. Love, Serenity."

'That's so sweet.' I put it in my bag and ignored her.

'OK, back to learning;' the teacher called out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Once tea thought Serenity was mad at her, the secrets started pouring out. All I had to do was wait for one we could use._**

'Welcome to the domino High winter talent show. Let me hear you make some noise. All right. Our first act Joey singing, under the gun'

_She's got her halo and wings hidden under his eyes._

I mean, why would Serenity send you guy's candy canes and not me? Tea was blabbing her guts to me behide the stage curtains.

'Maybe she forgot about you.'

_But she's and angel for show she just can't stop telling lies._

'Yeah, Serenity has been acting kind of weird lately. I mean, is something bothering her?

'Well, I mean, her parents totally don't sleep in the same bed anymore, if that's what you mean. Oh, my God. Don't tell her I told you that.'

_But its to late for his love already, caught in a trap, his angels kiss was a joke and she is not coming back._

'I mean, no offence, but why would she send you a candy cane? She doesn't even like you that much. Maybe she feels weird around me because I'm the only person that knows about her nose job.

Oh, my God. Pretend you didn't hear that'.

_Because heaven sent and heaven takes, crashing cars in his brain keep him tied up to a dream and only she can set him free and then he says to me,_

_Kill me know, kill me know, kill me know._

'And finally, Please welcome to the stage.

Santa's Helpers doing

"Jingle Bell Rock".

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing_

_And jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing_

_Up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime_

_In jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing_

_In Jingle bell Square_

_In the frump_

_What a bright time_

_It's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time_

_Is a swell time_

_To go riding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddyap jingle horse_

_Pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and mingle in a jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_---------------------_behide the curtion------------------------------------------

'That was the best it ever went!' Serenity screeched.

- Hey, good job…………………………,serenity put her arm around me.

- Thanks.

---------------------------------at the locker---------------------------------------

OK, if you even knew how mean she really is. Tea walked up to my locker and start blurring her guts about all the times Serenity was mean to her.

You know that I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right? Yeah. Two years ago, she told me that hoop earrings were her thing and that I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. And then for my first big dance resettle, my parents got me this pair of really expensive white-gold hoops. And I had to pretend like I didn't even like them, and it was so sad. And you know she cheats on Seto? Yes. Every Thursday he thinks she's doing SAT prep. But really, she's hooking up with this guy Bakura in the projection room above the auditorium, and I never told anybody that,

Because...

...I'm such a good friend.

**_Jackpot Tea had cracked and Serenity's secret had put the plan back in motion. After Christmas break, we tried every Thursday to help Seto catch Serenity in the act._**

- Hey Seto.

- Hey, what's up?

- I left my purse in the projection room above the auditorium, would you please get it for me?

- Sure. Seto opened the door to the room and looked around, no one was in there and there was also no purse

- I couldn't find it

- Oh that oh, it problem somewhere else, thanks anyway.

---------------------------------------yugi's house---------------------------------------------

What are Kälteen bars?

* * *

**R&R**


	5. mortification astation

'They're these weird Swedish nutrition bars. They're these weird nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight.'

'Give me it.' Serenity snatched it from my hand and began to devour it.

'I really won lose a pound' she said finishing the bar.

'Oh, my God,

what are you talking about, You're so skinny.'

'Shut up.'

**_The weird thing about hanging out with Serenity_ _was that I could hate her,_ _and at the same time, I still wanted her to like me._**

**_Same with tea. The meaner Serenity was to her, the more Tea_**

**_tried to win Serenity back._ _she knew it was better to be_**

**_in The D4 girls, hating life_ _than to not be in at all._ _Because being with The d4 girls_ _was like being famous._ _People looked at you all the time,_ _and everybody_ _just knew stuff about you._**

- She's not even that good-looking if you really look at her.

- I don't know. Now that's she's getting fatter,

She's got pretty big jugs.

- Joey

- for get her for tonight, ok.

**_I could hear people getting bored with me,_ _But I couldn't stop. It just kept coming up like word vomit_**

- Hey I'm in this duel final so why don't you take a night off from your double life and come. I want you to see it.

- Coolness.

'What is that smell?' Joey looked around the room

'Oh, Serenity gave me some perfume.'

'You smell like a baby prostitute.' Yugi then opened a window

'Thanks.'

-------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile, I was finding any excuse I could to talk to Seto._**

'I don't get this. Do you get any of this?' Seto leaned back and looked at my paper.

'Nice job,………………….' The teacher placed last weeks test on my desk Seto took a look at it '97'.

'Kind of seems like you get it'. Seto grind and continued at what he was doing.

**_If I was gonna keep this going, I was gonna have to really commit._**

Not your best……………………. This time the paper was a 52

- How'd you do?

- Not so good.

- You know, I think I need a tutor

- I'll tutor you, if you ever wanna get together after school or

Something.

- Do you think Serenity would mind?

- No. You guys are friends. Well, maybe we just won't tell her.

------------------------after class-----------------------

So, what did you get for this one? Seto leaned over my to look at my answer sheet

Well, the first time I did it, I got a zero.

_- Wrong._

- But then when I checked it, I got...

...one.

_- There you go._

'I got one too.

Yeah, you have to check it because sometimes the product of two negative integers is a positive number.'

'Yeah, like negative four and negative six.'

'That's right. That's good.' He said smiling

'Well, you're a good tutor.' Seto was so close, just like clock work I leaned in even more.

'Man, look, I... I can't do this.'

- It's not fair to Serenity.

- Why do you like her?

Look, I know she can be really mean sometimes, but...

- Then why do you like her?

- Why do you?

- Look, there's good and bad to everybody. Right?

Serenity's just...

- She's just more up-front about it.

**_Oh, no. It was coming up._ _The word vomit._ _I didn't mean to say it, but..._**

'She's cheating on you!'

'What?'

'In the auditorium, she's with him there' Seto got up and ran to the auditorium and sure enough there was Serenity with another guy.

Seto walked out of the room stunted it was over like that, he walked passed me and out of the room

---------------------out by Serenity's car-------------------------

You wanna do something fun? I said.

Wanna go to Taco Bell? Mai said flipping her hair.

'I can't go to Taco Bell, I'm on an all-carb diet. God, Mai, you are so stupid!'

'Serenity, wait. Talk to me.' Mai watched as Serenity walked of leafing both of us behind.

- Nobody understands me.

- I understand you.

'You're not stupid, Mai'. I said

'No. I am, actually. I'm failing almost everything.'

'Well, there must be something you're good at.'

'I can put my whole fist in my mouth. Wanna see?'

'No. That's OK. Anything else?'

'well I can talk to fish like in the ocean'.

- What do you mean?

- It's like I have ESPN or something.

'when I was young I was swimming in the sea and I went under the water and a I could under stand what a fish was saying to me.'

'Really? That's amazing.'

'Well, it only said pop, but it was cool'

**_I have to admit, I was mildly horrified when Seto didn't immediately_**

**_ask me to be his girlfriend. I mean, I know he was sad,_**

**_but how much time did he need? Serenity had moved on._**

**_But overall, the plan was going pretty well._**

**_Seto had bumped Serenity, and she was unknowingly eating calories a day. _**

_----------------class------------------_

_And finally, the nominees for_

_Spring Fling Queen are as follows:_

Serenity wheeler

_Tea granger._

_And the final nominee..._

_... is …………………………………._

**_In January, Serenity had put a Spring Fling dress on hold at a store called JUILA. But being D4, she needed our advice before she could actually buy it._**

Can someone zip me up?

- It won't close.

- It's to samll.

'OK, it must be marked wrong.'

'………………………, all I've been eating are these Kälteen bars. They suck.'

'No, no, this is just how they work. This is all your water weight. First you bloat, and then you drop pounds like that, Well, the Kälteen bars have burned up all your carbs, and now your body's

just running on water. But once the water's gone,

then you'll be all muscle. It explains it all on the label.

'You know Swedish?'

'Yeah, everyone in Egypt can read Swedish.'

'Ma'am, do you have this in the next size up?'

'Sorry. We only carry Sizes 0 and 6'

'You could try TK Maxxxx.'

----------------CLASS-----------------------------

'……………………………. I need your parents to sign this so they know that you're failing.'

'Failing?'

'You know what's weird about your quizzes, ………………………,is that all the work is right and just the answers are wrong.'

- Really?

- Really.

'…………………………, I know that having a boyfriend may seem like the most important thing in the world right now, but you don't have to dumb yourself down to get guys to like you.'

_- **How would you kno**w?_

- I know,

"How would I know", right?

'I'm divorced. I'm broke from getting divorced. The only guy that ever calls my house is Randy from Chase Visa. And you know why? Because I'm a pusher. I push people. I pushed my husband into law school. That was a bust. I pushed myself into working three jobs. And now I'm gonna push you because I know you're smarter than this.'

'Thanks, Ms. Black. And if there's anything I can do for extra credit, please let me know. Oh, I will.'

-----------------------Serenity's house---------------------

'I hate her! I mean, she's totally

failing me on purpose.' I plonked myself on Serenity's bed

'She was so queer. She was like, "I'm a pusher, ……………………….

I'm a pusher."'

'What does that even mean?

- Like a drug pusher?

- Probably.

'She said she works three jobs. You know, I bet she sells drugs

on the side. to pay for her pathetic divorce.'

'You let it out, honey.' Serenity walked over to me with the mortification astation book.

'Put it in the book.'

**_I know it may look like I'd become a bitch, but that's only because_**

_**I was acting like a bitch.**_

-----------------on the phone 2 yugi-----------------------------

- Hey, I called you last night. How come you didn't call me back?

- Oh, I got busy. Sorry.

- So you need a ride to my big Duel this weekend?

- No. I have to go to Madison with my parents. I'm so sorry.

- Well, you wanna watch a movie tonight?

- Can't. I'm doing major D4 sabotage tonight.

- But we don't have anything planned for tonight.

- Oh, I planned this one on my own. Love you. Bye.

------------on the phone to Serenity-----------

- Tea thinks you're mad at her because she's running

for Spring Fling Queen.

- Oh, my God, I'm not mad at her. I'm worried about her. I think

somebody nominated her as a joke or something. And when nobody

votes for her, she's gonna have a total meltdown.

- And who's gonna have to take care of her? Me.

- So you don't think anyone will vote for her?

- ……………………, she's not pretty. I mean, that sounds bad, but whatever.

The Spring Fling Queen is always pretty. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm going to bed.

'Well, she's not mad at you.' I said to tea on the other side of the 3 way call.

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
